Electromagnetic waves including optical waves can be subject to distortions, aberrations or other perturbations in imaging, sensing or signaling and other applications. Random and uncontrolled aberrations of optical wavefronts are often undesirable as they degrade the performance of imaging and other optical systems while deliberate and controlled aberrations can be useful in achieving such goals as beam reshaping and combining.